Love in the den
by Forestgirl99
Summary: Love in the den part 1 Sorry it's my first try at Jackrabbit stuff and I it's really hard writing in a male prospective as im a 13 year old girl with no experience on this matter, *I don't own these characters there the property of dream works*


Love in the den part 1

Sorry it's my first try at Jackrabbit stuff and I it's really hard writing in a male prospective as im a 13 year old girl with no experience on this matter,

*I don't own these characters there the property of dream works*

It was May in Bunnymund's warren, I had been offered a room by Aster the kangaroo himself feeling worried for me being alone. So I took it only using it on my off time which was almost all year I had started being excepted into the guardian's family on the day they had defeated pitch, since I moved in I had too to helping Aster paint the egg's. We had become close over the month since the battle with Pitch so close we had become more then friends after a while I had developed feeling's no one could comprehend, to my excitement the same thing had happened to Aster.

I fell asleep in the grey and white arms of Aster in our bed.

I was pitch getting dragged down back into the lair followed by the fellow nightmares which the king had made all trying to feed on my fear of being alone and unseen the hole to the king's closing its self in locking me and the nightmares inside.

Dream ends

I awoke to a soft paw shaking my right arm rapidly, i had went to bed late last night after a bit of fun with Aster ,when I my eyes to see my fellow lover next to me, I wiped his for head only to pull my hand back in shock to find it drenched in sweat.

Aster was stuttering trying to speak to me but was stuttering 'y-ya okay mate y-ya were t-t-tossing' ya self around a lot when y-ya woke me up, ya worried me m-mate.' Aster had a very worried face his ears folded back with fright and a very concerned look placed on his face I felt ashamed and scared so I myself under the covers only to be scoped up by bunny into a hug he had sat on our bed next to me while trying to wake me up. Aster's face suddenly gained a blush, I remembered last night, i had nothing on, Aster quickly grabbed the blanket noticing I had been trying to pick up unable to reach, and I found myself blushing as I was hand the blanket. Aster realised what I was blushing at after following my eyes and said seductively to me 'we'll tend to that later' a smile appearing on his face, seeing this I reached up and scratched Aster's ear making him thump him foot repeatedly on the ground. Aster a sad face knocked my hand away, I pouted and said 'what was that f' only to be cut off by Aster's worried words 'mate I said latter sorry but jack what did you have a nightmare abo't cause I know you did' I sighed and whipped sleep from my eyes to find black sand 'I dreamed about the battle except I was the one get-ting d-dragged into the lair chased by tho-those creature's it was horrible.' Saying this I burst into tears and raped my hands around Aster's fur on the back off his neck, doing this I felt Aster pulling me in more wrapping an arm behind my head and the other under my knee's cradling me back and forth. Repeatedly saying softly into my ear 'he can't here it's only a nightmare its okay your safe he can't get ya, ya okay.'

After five minutes of hearing Aster repeating this and cuddling closer into his grey and white fur, bunny bowed his head and slowly kissed my pail peach lips releasing a moan of pure lust he moved his arms under my shoulders pulling me into a sitting position on his lap. After Aster had moved my body into position he slowly kissed my neck causing me to moan repeatedly and grab his ears, after he started to nibble on my jugular and slowly laying me on the bed I leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips with bruising force filled with my desperation. Aster replied to this by slowly nibbling and kissing his way down from my neck to my waist his eyes hardly leaving mine, I moaned as his soft fur ran over my erection, Aster hearing my response ran his long finger up the length of my shaft and using his other hand to caress the tip of my erection, I shiver and moan at the touch. I scream as he takes me in his mouth first sucking and licking on my tip then slowly licking my slit with his long tongue, my back arch's of the bed as he takes me all the way to the hilt deep throating me and humming. I grip the soft fur behind his ears twisting my fingers deeper but leaving him in control as he bobbed up and down on my member I moan thrusting into his warm mouth. 'A-aster ple-ase I'm going to cum' with that Aster lifted his head causing me to moan at the feeling of not having the warm mouth, Aster licked down the underside of my member causing my breath to hitch as I gasp for air. Suddenly his paws grab my arse and spread my but cheeks and a wet appendage runs around my tight ring of muscle forcing another gasp from my lips, his Tongue circled my tight hole slowly, I scream out in pleasure as it slips into me 'oh Aster more m-more' I scream as he tongue fucks my tight hole scraping past my bundle of sensitive nerves as I start to see stars. When he pulls out I moan at the feeling of emptiness, abruptly I was flipped onto my hands and knees I peer behind me and see bunny at my entrance 'Aster please' a growl erupts out of Aster's throat. 'What is it snowflake?' he says as he massages my cheeks "please" another growl erupts from aster's throat causing jack to shiver from pure lust "please what?" Aster said his eyes taking a dull lust fill colour "take me Aster, fuck me until I can't walk for a month" and with that Aster slid his tip in slowly causing me to gasp he stayed still letting me adjust to his size after a few seconds I nodded and Aster slid in slowly leaning over me so his head was next to mine. He whispered in my ear 'you're going to regret saying that my little snowflake' as he said as he started thrusting deep and fast into me I screamed as he hit into my prostate strait on. My pain turning into pleasure as I started meeting his thrusts rocking my hips back so he slammed into me harder suddenly Aster stopped still buried deep inside of me pressed against my prostate, I scream as the pain became unbearable. Aster stood turning me on his member causing me more pain until I was facing him then he held me tightly to his chest as if he was trying to protect me from something, I felt a warning growl erupt from Aster's chest and the squeaking sound of the door being pushed open made my ears hurt and when I tried to cover them over Aster pulled my hands down to my waist. I heard the flutter of wings and a loud gasp I wriggle around and Aster let me just see the green and pink feathers of tooth's head then he turned my head to face him, 'hi tooth' I groan against the pain of Aster member still deep inside me. 'Sorry if I'm interrupting anything but em north needs us all up there' she said shyly, another growl erupts from Aster throat, I gently rub Aster's chest in a soothing circle and whispering 'calm down Aster please it hurts calm down….'.I shriek as I feel Aster's member pull out of me, then I whine at the feeling of being Empty, then a blanket was wrapped around me 'sorry snowflake I shredded the last of your clothes last night we will have to ask north to make you more I moaned at the embarrassment of having to go to north's palace in a blanket again GREAT. Aster tapped his foot on the ground and opened up a tunnel to north's palace with jack in his arm's he ran quickly to the palace.

When we arrived everyone was waiting for us in the Globe room, I blushed when I was in full view of Sandy who had a question mark above his head and was smirking, Tooth was looking down and blushing through her feathers and North had burst into laughter after seeing the distressed look on my face and said 'well looks like you two had quite a bit fun last night, Hmm let me guess Aster got a bit dominant shredded your clothes again'. I nodded, Sandy's grin widened and so did North's 'I've got some spares' I glared at their smiles, North walked over to me and Aster 'Aster, you and jack follow me to my work shop so I can get him some clothes' North knew that if I didn't have my clothes that Aster wouldn't let me go. Aster carried me through to north work shop and sat in one of the chairs in front of North's desk placing me on his legs while north searched the cupboards for the spare clothes he made for me. I must have spaced out because the next thing I knew I was handed a pink vest top and a pair of blue shorts and pink boxers 'Emm north what are these there a bit..' but before I could finish what I was saying. Aster pulled the shirt on over my head and lifted me into the boxers and shorts 'North you are so dead' I screamed then I thought well what was the point in complaining I would just have to wear them until I found some new clothes.

When they arrived in the Globe room Sandy burst into silent laughter pointing at me with pictures of Aster and me when we were first got caught at the start of our relationship and Tooth just stood there mouth gaped open. I glared at her and I just snapped 'Tooth close that mouth before you catch fly's and sandy stop it he couldn't help it 'I shouted at the top of my voice causing the passing elves and yeti's to tremble. Aster rushing to me and taking me into his arms and growling at Tooth and Sandy 'back off you too okay it's not the time he hates wearing this, but it's my fault he has to, so leave him alone okay' he snarled at them 'did you just bring us here to hurt him' I had started to cry now my chest heaving against Aster fur, North glared at Tooth and Sandy before turning to me and Aster 'No pitch is back'.


End file.
